


Wonder

by SGALOVER



Series: Baked Multiverse [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Marijuana, don't be a hater, first time use, just a fun little thing, the student becomes the master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is doing a little ritual of his while on watch.  He gets unexpected company.  Though it seems introducing the young inventor to his hobby was the right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

Zoro sighed, a thick cloud of smoke following the exhale. He watched as the smoke got caught in the air just outside the lookout post window. It looked beautiful against the clearly visible moon and stars. He let a small grin cover his face as he simply stared at the moon. It was soothing when mixed with the sound of waves hitting wood far below. It wasn't often that Zoro got time to himself these days. Not that he regretted it, not by a long shot. But sometimes it was nice to have time to unwind by himself.

Zoro almost groaned when his thoughts were broken by the sound of the hatch opening. He turned, not bothering to put away the joint between his fingers, to see who had disrupted his peace. Usopp's head popped up and he looked at Zoro with tired eyes, “Need a break?”

Zoro was about to snap that he was fine. Then he noticed it. Those tired eyes were underlined by bags. The sort that followed a nightmare. Zoro didn't know what it had been about. Everyone on the ship had things to dream about that would cause that look in the younger man's eyes. But the last thing Usopp needed right now as to be left alone with nothing to do. So instead of answering Zoro asked, “You ever try Wonder?”

Usopp blinked, eyes trailing between Zoro's face and the burning paper in his hand next to the window. Then his eyes widened, not with shock or horror but with interest, “No.” he climbed the rest of the way into the lookout post and shut the hatch behind him, “I've heard about it though. From sailors that used to port at Syrup.” 

“What did they tell you?” Zoro asked as he watched Usopp slowly walk over and join him on the bench

“Different things.” Usopp said with a shrug, a small smile forming on his lips, “But it was mostly good.”

Zoro grinned and slowly went through the motions of inhaling. Once he had let out a new plume of smoke he passed it over with a warning, “It's going to burn. If you want to cough don't hold it in. If you need water there is a canteen under the bench.”

Usopp took the offering with such a serious expression that Zoro had to chuckle. That seriousness lasted right up until the end of his first inhale. It was shattered by a truly wonderful impression of whooping cough. Zoro took the joint back with a laugh as Usopp scrambled for the water. Once the man caught his breath he gave a dry chuckle, “Smooth.”

Zoro snorted, “Trust me, it gets easier.” he took a pull and said as he held his breath, “Safer then that shit the damn pervy cook smokes.” he let out his smoke in one large puff

The next few minutes passed in silence that was broken by nothing but coughing and the sound of the sea. It was only as Zoro put out the joint that Usopp asked, “Isn't there an easier way to do this? I mean, it's pretty rough.”

Zoro shrugged, “Never heard of one before. Not that I've really gone looking.”

Usopp's face suddenly got a far away look to it, “Maybe it would be smoother if...”

Zoro ignored him after that. Usopp had gotten out his notebook and started mumbling to himself. The only time Zoro looked at him again was when he heard snoring. Looked like Usopp had found his happy place and was willing to risk dreaming. Zoro thanked whatever God existed for Wonder, if for no other reason then it brought his friend peace.

\------------BREAK------------------

Two months later Zoro was on watch again. He was really board, having nothing to do but watch the sea. The damn cook hadn't bought enough Sake at the last port so now Zoro had nothing to pass the time with. He looked over when he heard the hatch door open. He watched Usopp scramble up excitedly. He had a box under one arm and a smile that split his face, “I did it!” he announced while plopping down next to Zoro

Zoro blinked, “Great.” a short pause, “What did you do?”

Usopp rolled his eyes, “I made it easier.” he pulled the lid off his box and a familiar smell filled the small room

Zoro smirked, “You got some Wonder? How?”

“I have my ways.” Usopp said, both his eyebrows wiggling, “But that's not all.” he reached into the box and pulled out a strange looking thing made of glass, “I made it easier to smoke. Also, with my methods, it'll last longer.”

Zoro had never been more interested in one of Usopp's inventions, “Show me.”

“Okay.” he showed Zoro the glass thing, “It's sort of like a pipe you use for tobacco. Only it's made of glass. You load it like....”

\------------BREAK------------

After that Zoro was always happy when he got watch. It happened rarely but when it did he always had company. He had lost track of what Usopp had managed to figure out involving one little plant. Usopp had mentioned telling Nami, trying to get a small side business going. Zoro had instantly put a stop to that, knowing the damn witch would take over control and they would never see a dime. Let the rest of the seas figure it out. He would guard Usopp's secrets for as long as he could


End file.
